lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Pacific
Amber Pacific is an American pop punk band that formed in 2002 in Federal Way, Washington. The band has released three full length albums thus far, The Possibility and the Promise in 2005, Truth in Sincerity in 2007, and Virtues in 2010. History Formation and first releases Amber Pacific began as group of high school juniors that performed locally in their hometown near Seattle, under the name Follow Through. The band consisted of Will Nutter, Tyler Peerson, and Blake Evans. In late 2002, vocalist Matt Young also joined the band. In the summer of 2003, Tyler and Blake left the band to pursue other interests and were replaced by Greg Strong and Dango. In 2005, after changing their name to Amber Pacific, the band released their debut album,The Possibility and the Promise, under Hopeless Records. Ben Harper (originally in Yellowcard) joined Amber Pacific before the recording of their second studio album, Truth in Sincerity.Ben Harper (Ex-Yellowcard) joins Amber Pacific. Punknews.org. Accessed June 25, 2008. Recording started in October 2006, but Harper left the band before the end of the year.Ben Harper leaves Amber Pacific. Punknews.org. Accessed June 25, 2008. The band released the album on May 22, 2007, selling around 10,000 copies in America in its first week and landing on the Billboard 200 at number 64.http://www.allmusic.com/artist/p654759/charts-awards Accessed February 15, 2009 The first song released as a single from the album was entitled "Fall Back Into My Life" and appears on the TMNT soundtrack. A video was made for the song and a second single, entitled "You're Only Young Once", was released as well. New vocalist and third release In February 2008, lead vocalist Matt Young left Amber Pacific, to pursue a career in public education as a principal, in "hopes that he can better prepare future generations for what lies ahead."Matt Young Leaves Amber Pacific. Absolute Punk.net. Accessed June 25, 2008. The band has since found a new vocalist, Jesse Cottam. Jesse was formerly the lead vocalist of the Canadian band Sevens Angel, as well as a contestant on Canadian Idol. Guitarist/singer Davy Rispoli, a frequent touring member, was officially announced to have joined the band along with Jesse in the band's video blog.Amber Pacific Updates on Everything. Absolute Punk.net. Accessed June 25, 2008.Amber Pacific Posts Update. Driven Far Off.com. Accessed June 25, 2008 On January 27, 2009, the band uploaded three new songs to their official MySpace page, featuring Jesse Cottam as their new singer.http://www.absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?t=827972 Amber Pacific Post Three New Songs. Absolute Punk.net. Accessed February 15, 2009 They later released a self-titled digital EP on iTunes featuring the three songs on February 25.http://www.punkdisasters.com/story.php?id=3975 The new album, Virtues, was released on April 13, 2010, through Victory Records. The song "Three Words" was released as the album's first single. Members ;Current * Jesse Cottam - lead vocals (2008–present) * Will Nutter - lead guitar, backing vocals, keyboards (2002–present) * Greg Strong - bass (2003–present) * Dango - drums (2004–present) * Davy Rispoli - rhythm guitar, backing vocals(2008–present) ;Former * Matt Young - lead vocals (2002–2008) * Justin Westcott - rhythm guitar (2002–2006) * Ben Harper - guitar (2006) Discography Studio Albums * The Possibility and the Promise (May 24, 2005) (U.S. 70,000+) * Truth in Sincerity (May 22, 2007) US Billboard 200 peak #64 * Virtues (April 13, 2010) EPs * Fading Days (2004) * Acoustic Sessions (2006) * Acoustic Connect Sets (2008) * Amber Pacific (2009) Compilations * Vans Warped Tour 2004 (Disc 2, Track 24 - Thoughts Before Me) * Vans Warped Tour 2005 (Disc 1, Track 14 - "Gone So Young") * Vans Warped Tour 2007 (Disc 1, Track 13 - "Summer (In B)") * Punk Goes 80s (Track 15 - "Video Killed The Radio Star") * Hopelessly Devoted to You Vol. 5 (Disc 1, Track 2 - "Always You"; Track 10 - "Leaving What You Wanted") * Hopelessly Devoted to You Vol. 6 (Disc 1, Track 1 - "Gone So Young"; Track 14 - "Poetically Pathetic" (Acoustic);Disc 2, Track 21 - "Always You") * Take Action! Volume 5 (Disc 1, Track 7 - "Poetically Pathetic") Soundtracks * Burnout 3: Takedown Soundtrack - Always You (Good Times) * Flicka TV Spot - "Gone So Young" * Wikipedia:TMNT (2007 film) Soundtrack - "Fall Back Into My Life" Videography * Gone So Young * Poetically Pathetic * Fall Back Into My Life * Three Words References External links * Amber Pacific on Myspace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia